


What is mine, is mine

by Somebody109



Category: Clone High
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, ponce is jealous of cleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Ponce is overcome by jealousy when Cleo starts getting more closer to JFK than he's comfortable with.(2nd chapter includes of the full fanfic, including nsfw)
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is just a clean version of the fanfic, 2nd includes the whole thing all together) Hope y'all enjoy :)))

Cleo had been sitting at their table for the past few days now, and Ponce had no recollection of why and how it started. But knowing Cleo, he was sure it had something to do with Abe and the whole dynamic in which their relationship brought to them.

Knowing this, Ponce grew aware that if Cleo was going to be sitting with them for a while he’d have to keep an eye on Kennedy. After all, his boyfriend’s ex was now sitting with him, and god knows what would happen knowing Cleo’s spontaneous way in changing her mind. 

In saying that Ponce had noticed that sometimes at lunch Cleo would snake her way between them, pushing her to sit in between the two of them, touching Jack softly on the shoulder or arm, looking up at him as if pleading for him to come back to her. Ponce could only shrug it off most times since she would only do it for a few seconds before buzzing off with her hands resting on her chin. But sometimes when Cleo pushed his limit, he would slightly tap her shin, or jab her in the side with his elbow. It came to a point where in the hallway, when classes were on and Ponce was prowling around waiting for his lover to finish class, Cleo came up to him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Cleo asked, jabbing her pointer fingers at Ponce’s chest. Her eyebrows were slightly drawn down, while her lips frowned and chest huffed as if her anger was like steam in a kettle. “Is it so bad for me to talk to him?!” she said after silence had shown over Ponce’s chance to respond. Ponce shook his head, a slight way of telling himself that getting aggressive would be pointless. He huffed out a sigh, before crossing his arms.

“Look, I’m not saying you shouldn’t talk to him. It’s just, you get so close to him, and touch him in places I wish you wouldn’t sometimes” Ponce said calmly, gesturing with his right hand as to make his point. Even in the attempt of saying this in the most passive way he could think of, he couldn't help the feeling of irritation bubble in his gut. This caused his eyes to twitch slightly as he finished saying what he wanted to.

“Can’t a girl just get comfort from a ‘friend’? I mean, I’ll admit to being all over him, and totally not touching and feeling him in those strong, handsome, delica-” 

Ponce stomped his foot, interrupting Cleo from what seemed to be her drooling fucked up fantasy of someone who was now taken. Ponce leaned forward harshly, gripping a hand to Cleo’s shoulder, the other pointed at her face, barely touching her but still very close. 

“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you creep your hands around his thighs, and to think you even have the audacity to slide them further up” Ponce broke, his face scrunching at the thought of it, *oh Cleo. The boldness you show sometimes…

With that, Cleo lifted her hands in defence, her eyes wide and her lips forming a straight line. “Jeez Ponce, and I thought you wouldn’t mind”

“Wouldn’t mind!!??”

They were both interrupted with the ring of the bell. Ponce let go of Cleo’s shoulder and leaned back, his hand now resting on his hip. He turned his head to his right just in time to see his boyfriend join in their mini circle, including Cleo (unfortunately) and accompanied with the blockage of school lockers forcing any fourth person unwelcome not to join.

Jack clasped his hands together, an overwhelming smile spreading across his face. Ponce couldn’t help smile, a warmth spreading across his chest. God, he was so fucking cute when he was happy. Ponce couldn’t help notice the shift to his left, and slightly turned his eyes to see Cleo smile softly at Kennedy. In noticing this, he quickly and quietly jabbed her arm causing her smile to disappear as he returned to his position before. This all happened in a matter of seconds, so quickly that not even Jack noticed.

“Ow” Cleo exclaimed, slightly rubbing her arm looking at the area where she was hit. After rubbing her arm for a few seconds she let go and looked towards Jack. He was looking back at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

“Are you er, okay?” Jack said a hand fiddling with his shirt while the other kept squeezing his palm. 

Cleo opened her mouth, but before she could respond Ponce interrupted.  
“I think Cleo’s fine, probably some insect pinching at her” Ponce said reassuringly, stepping forward and placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, al while moving to urge the other to move as well. With the force of Ponce’s pushing, Kennedy moved with him down the hall, out and away from Cleo who stayed there frozen with her hand already back on her arm.

“But-”

“Hush babe, I’ve got stuff to do, I want you to be there with me”

Jack rubbed the back on his head slightly while they continued to walk. He turned his head back locking eyes with Cleo, and with that he made an awkward wave goodbye to her.  
She returned the gesture, hesitantly. 

\------

The next day was quite an interesting one if Ponce had to tell anyone. The day went on as usual, class as per usual, with the exception of sneaking out of class to steal quick kisses from Kennedy. But by the time lunch rolled by, Ponce already had his own plans. 

As Ponce had Kennedy sat at their normal table, Ponce kept a keen eye for Cleo. Occasionally turning his head around, scanning the room for the girl, and by the time he spotted her walking over, Ponce felt a laugh rise from his throat. 

As Cleo came over, she didn’t immediately sit down, but slammed her fists down onto the table next to Kennedy, leaning over and smiling wickedly. This caused both of the boys to jump, startled by the sudden outburst. 

“Heya, Kennedy. So, I was thinking maybe you could help me out on something later” Cleo said, her smile looking plastered to her face and he kept eye contact with Jack and only him. Jack went to raise a finger and say something before he let out a surprised yelp. 

Ponce has very much quickly snaked his arms around the other possessively and moved him away from Cleo, and in doing so lifted him up and onto his lap. Ponce rested his head into the other’s back for a second before turning his head to face Cleo, smiling before coughing, as if to say sorry. But of course Ponce didn’t really mean that. 

“Sorry Cleo. Jack’s a bit busy this afternoon, so I don’t think he’ll be free to do anything with you anytime” Ponce said without hesitating, squeezing a bit harder around the other’s waist. 

“Ow, Ponce” Jack exclaimed, moving his head to his left, not knowing what he had just revealed. With that Cleo gasped, and almost broke into giggles as she spoke.

“Are those hickeys on your neck, or shoulder? Oh my, Kennedy you’ve been busy haven’t you” Cleo exclaimed, and to control herself from bursting right then and there, she used a hand to cover her guilty smile. “You two are too funny” she said at last before walking away, leaving the pair there in silence. 

“Shit she saw” Kennedy said, gulping down guiltily. 

“Yeah, so?” Ponce said back. Making the both of them lean down, Ponce resting his head further into the other’s back, forcing Jack’s elbows to be trapped between his chest and the table. “It’s okay Jackie boy, if Cleo saw then she knows not to fuck with me. After all I love you too much to let you go” 

“Didn’t realise you were the jealous type, Poncie”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full fanfic :0

Cleo had been sitting at their table for the past few days now, and Ponce had no recollection of why and how it started. But knowing Cleo, he was sure it had something to do with Abe and the whole dynamic in which their relationship brought to them.

Knowing this, Ponce grew aware that if Cleo was going to be sitting with them for a while he’d have to keep an eye on Kennedy. After all, his boyfriend’s ex was now sitting with him, and god knows what would happen knowing Cleo’s spontaneous way in changing her mind. 

In saying that Ponce had noticed that sometimes at lunch Cleo would snake her way between them, pushing her to sit in between the two of them, touching Jack softly on the shoulder or arm, looking up at him as if pleading for him to come back to her. Ponce could only shrug it off most times since she would only do it for a few seconds before buzzing off with her hands resting on her chin. But sometimes when Cleo pushed his limit, he would slightly tap her shin, or jab her in the side with his elbow. It came to a point where in the hallway, when classes were on and Ponce was prowling around waiting for his lover to finish class, Cleo came up to him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Cleo asked, jabbing her pointer fingers at Ponce’s chest. Her eyebrows were slightly drawn down, while her lips frowned and chest huffed as if her anger was like steam in a kettle. “Is it so bad for me to talk to him?!” she said after silence had shown over Ponce’s chance to respond. Ponce shook his head, a slight way of telling himself that getting aggressive would be pointless. He huffed out a sigh, before crossing his arms.

“Look, I’m not saying you shouldn’t talk to him. It’s just, you get so close to him, and touch him in places I wish you wouldn’t sometimes” Ponce said calmly, gesturing with his right hand as to make his point. Even in the attempt of saying this in the most passive way he could think of, he couldn't help the feeling of irritation bubble in his gut. This caused his eyes to twitch slightly as he finished saying what he wanted to.

“Can’t a girl just get comfort from a ‘friend’? I mean, I’ll admit to being all over him, and totally not touching and feeling him in those strong, handsome, delica-” 

Ponce stomped his foot, interrupting Cleo from what seemed to be her drooling fucked up fantasy of someone who was now taken. Ponce leaned forward harshly, gripping a hand to Cleo’s shoulder, the other pointed at her face, barely touching her but still very close. 

“Don’t think I haven’t seen the way you creep your hands around his thighs, and to think you even have the audacity to slide them further up” Ponce broke, his face scrunching at the thought of it, *oh Cleo. The boldness you show sometimes…

With that, Cleo lifted her hands in defence, her eyes wide and her lips forming a straight line. “Jeez Ponce, and I thought you wouldn’t mind”

“Wouldn’t mind!!??”

They were both interrupted with the ring of the bell. Ponce let go of Cleo’s shoulder and leaned back, his hand now resting on his hip. He turned his head to his right just in time to see his boyfriend join in their mini circle, including Cleo (unfortunately) and accompanied with the blockage of school lockers forcing any fourth person unwelcome to not join.

Jack clasped his hands together, an overwhelming smile spreading across his face. Ponce couldn’t help smile, a warmth spreading across his chest. God, he was so fucking cute when he was happy. Ponce couldn’t help notice the shift to his left, and slightly turned his eyes to see Cleo smile softly at Kennedy. In noticing this, he quickly and quietly jabbed her arm causing her smile to disappear as he returned to his position before. This all happened in a matter of seconds, so quickly that not even Jack noticed.

“Ow” Cleo exclaimed, slightly rubbing her arm looking at the area where she was hit. After rubbing her arm for a few seconds she let go and looked towards Jack. He was looking back at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

“Are you er, okay?” Jack said a hand fiddling with his shirt while the other kept squeezing his palm. 

Cleo opened her mouth, but before she could respond Ponce interrupted.  
“I think Cleo’s fine, probably some insect pinching at her” Ponce said reassuringly, stepping forward and placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder, a while moving to urge the other to move as well. With the force of Ponce’s pushing, Kennedy moved with him down the hall, out and away from Cleo who stayed there frozen with her hand already back on her arm.

“But-”

“Hush babe, I’ve got stuff to do, I want you to be there with me”

Jack rubbed the back on his head slightly while they continued to walk. He turned his head back locking eyes with Cleo, and with that he made an awkward wave goodbye to her.  
She returned the gesture, hesitantly. 

\-----

When Ponce directed the both of them in the back of Jack's van in an isolated area from any person, Ponce quickly shut the double doors locking it, before covering the back windows with makeshift cardboard he’d gathered in his spare time. He brushed his hands together and with a devilish smirk he turned back to look back at a confused Jack.

Before any words could be shared between the two, Ponce pounced forward bringing down Kennedy with a thud. Ponce slid forward, his thighs forcing the other’s thighs to slide up with him, before leaning back a little to see what ‘damage’ he’d done. Now straddling the other who was in no position to fight back or attempt to get out, Ponce drew his hands from his thighs. He slid them down Kennedy’s legs, stopping at his hips as he leant forwards.

Ponce watch the other scrunch his face slightly and whine. Ponce also couldn’t help the pang in his chest as he became acutely aware of the way Kennedy’s hands (now closed but not fully) were attempting to cover his face and the ever growing blush on his cheeks.

“Awww, how cute” Ponce let out softly, before moving his hands towards the other’s stomach, lifting the shirt covering bare skin.

Ponce was then suddenly stopped by the startling grab at his wrists. The grip wasn’t harsh or firm but strong enough that it ensured the sudden stop in the first place. Ponce looked up at Jack who’s eyes had started to water a little. 

“You’re such a tease Poncie” Jack almost whispered, making puppy dogs towards his boyfriend. Ponce thought for a second, and as much as he wanted to give in to the cute, innocent act the other was showing he knew that either way. This was a sort of punishment to Kennedy for giving into anytime Cleo had decided to touch him. Although he can’t really blame Kennedy for not doing anything, Cleo is persistent and hard to shake off. 

“Indeed I am” Ponce responded, continuing in his teasing of the other. Ponce continued to slide his hands upwards, and in doing so he could just see the other unfold before him. How his boyfriends back slightly arched when he tenderly started to rub at his nipples, or the way the other’s hands would slightly squeeze the other’s wrists as if to say it was too much for him to handle. Either way, Ponce was enjoying this very much.

Ponce couldn’t help but laugh a little, the idea’s running through his head were like wildfire and only time could limit the things he would be able to do today. Once Ponce fiddled with the other’s nipples for a few seconds more he moved his hands from under the other’s shirt, Kennedy’s grip unlatching from his wrists in the process while he gently took a hold of the other’s cheeks.

Ponce gently squished the other’s face, and couldn’t help kissing his nose in the process. Kennedy let out a soft moan at the same time before locking eyes with Ponce. His lips trembled and Ponce smiled back. Slowly did Ponce lean down and kiss his lover’s lips, fingertips now caressing the other’s cheeks lovingly. He heard a soft moan from the other and Ponce broke the kiss just to get the sight of the other. 

Kennedy lay there, panting a little as his exposed chest rose up and down faster than usual. Kennedy’s legs lifting up ever so slightly, unknown to what he was meant to do with them. His arms drawn to the sides of his heads, his shirts covering most but his fingertips which gripped harshly at the fabric.

“Jackie boy, you are too fucking good for me” Ponce said delicately before leaning down to kiss the other again, a little more aggressively this time. Ponce now letting one hand release his grip from the other’s cheek, and using it to pin Jack’s wrists together over his head. Ponce also pushing himself further up in order to grind against the other. 

Slowly but passionately did Ponce start to move back and forward, urging a response from the other from time to time. The response being that Jack would sometimes jolt his hips forwards, as a sensitive overwhelming feeling tingled in him. Or kicking his foot at Ponce’s back, as if encouraging him to do more than just grind against him. 

When Ponce once again broke the kiss for air, he heard the other gasp. This caused Ponce to tense up, not knowing whether he took it too far or not. 

“Ponce, please. I need you, I need this” Jack said in a tone of moans and haggard breathing. Now it was Ponce’s turn to blush, his smile grew even more. Just the sight of the other below him was enough to get him horny. 

“Anything for you Jackie Boy” Ponce let out in response. With that Ponce released his grip from the other’s wrists and leant back to fiddle with his jacket. He pulled out the obvious, a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I’ve learned to come prepared this time..” Ponce said, huffing out a laugh. Kennedy laughed back, a reminder of the time they had both stayed behind after class, attempting to fuck in a classroom only to forget the condom. Ponce thus in a hurry, rushing out the classroom to any form of medical clinic/bay at the school in search of a condom.

Ponce placed the two items down besides them, before sliding off his jacket and setting it on the bench beside them, his white T following soon after. Ponce then moved from sitting on his heels to his ass so he could take his shoes and pants off. 

After the clothes were discarded (and his boxers) Ponce now sat back on his heels to help his writhing boyfriend out of his pants. Ponce reaches for the other’s belt, unlocking it from the metal hook and pulling back on it to release pressure from the other’s waist. From there he unzipped the other’s pants and pulled back slowly to slide the brown pants off from his legs. Ponce lefts the socks on.

Next were the boxers and once they were off, he heard Jack wince at the sudden hit of cold air to his erection. Ponce waited a second before reaching back for the items. Gripping the lube, he opened the cap and squeezed it, letting some of the gel fall into his palm. He closed the cap again and used his lubed hand to spread the gel over his hard on, wrapping the condom on when finished. Also only leaving some left to be able to prep the other. He pressed a finger into the other, causing Jack to let out a whimper, the sudden pressure making his squeeze around the other. 

“Jack relax, I need to loosen you up” Ponce let out calmly, waiting patiently for the other to ease himself out. Jack nodded back slightly, easing himself as he went to lean back on his elbows. Ponce prodded the other slowly moving in and out, and when he felt it was appropriate he added another finger. He did this repeatedly until pulling out at four fingers. Ponce shifted his hand to the other’s hips using the other to slide into the other, going in slowly just so the other could have the time to adjust to his length. 

“You okay if I start moving?” Ponce asked. Kennedy, who hadn’t known his eyes were closed, opened them and looked at the other. Mouth slightly parted, he waited a second before closing it and humming in response. 

Ponce nodded before dropping a hand to the van floor. While he was still gripping his lover’s hip, Ponce started to move back before pushing forward again. He grunted, feeling his body lusting for the other’s sweet moans. Ponce hummed, using his thumb to gently caress Jack’s hip as he kept a steady pace of fucking the other. 

“You’re doing great babe” Ponce praised the other. 

With a few more gentle thrusts, Ponce leaned forward into the other’s neck. He brushed his lips against Jack’s neck, lightly nipping here and there, a way of marking the other. To ensure Jack knew who he belonged to. Without warning Ponce used his hand which was on the floor to move Jack’s shirt away from the dip in his neck and shoulder and bit down softly. 

“Aghhh. Po-nce~” Jack moaned in a high pitched tone at the sudden action. That’s when Jack plopped down onto his back and used his trembling hands to latch around Ponce’s neck. “Harder, p-please Poncie” Jack whimpered out, leaning his neck to one side allowing the other more space around his neck. By the time Ponce bit down harder, and had started to suck hickey’s onto the other, Jack had become a moaning mess. Moving his hips in time with the other’s thrusts and slapping at the other’s back slightly. Whining and moaning for more…

“Jack, I don’t mean to be harsh, but I can’t resist you” Ponce grunted out.  
In saying this, there was a sudden increase in the way he thrusted into the other and it only caused an uprise in the way Jacks had started to tear up.

In a matter of harsh thrusting and more moans, the pair soon found themselves reaching their climaxes and by the time they were done. Both found themselves lying next to each other on the floor of the van, huffing out ragged breaths.

As both waited to finally regain their normal pace of breathing Ponce let out “I love you”, followed by Jack replying.

“I love you too”

\-----

The next day was quite an interesting one if Ponce had to tell anyone. The day went on as usual, class as per usual, with the exception of sneaking out of class to steal quick kisses from Kennedy. But by the time lunch rolled by, Ponce already had his own plans. 

As Ponce had Kennedy sat at their normal table, Ponce kept a keen eye for Cleo. Occasionally turning his head around, scanning the room for the girl, and by the time he spotted her walking over, Ponce felt a laugh rise from his throat. 

As Cleo came over, she didn’t immediately sit down, but slammed her fists down onto the table next to Kennedy, leaning over and smiling wickedly. This caused both of the boys to jump, startled by the sudden outburst. 

“Heya, Kennedy. So, I was thinking maybe you could help me out on something later” Cleo said, her smile looking plastered to her face and he kept eye contact with Jack and only him. Jack went to raise a finger and say something before he let out a surprised yelp. 

Ponce has very much quickly snaked his arms around the other possessively and moved him away from Cleo, and in doing so lifted him up and onto his lap. Ponce rested his head into the other’s back for a second before turning his head to face Cleo, smiling before coughing, as if to say sorry. But of course Ponce didn’t really mean that. 

“Sorry Cleo. Jack’s a bit busy this afternoon, so I don’t think he’ll be free to do anything with you anytime” Ponce said without hesitating, squeezing a bit harder around the other’s waist. 

“Ow, Ponce” Jack exclaimed, moving his head to his left, not knowing what he had just revealed. With that Cleo gasped, and almost broke into giggles as she spoke.

“Are those hickeys on your neck, or shoulder? Oh my, Kennedy you’ve been busy haven’t you” Cleo exclaimed, and to control herself from bursting right then and there, she used a hand to cover her guilty smile. “You two are too funny” she said at last before walking away, leaving the pair there in silence. 

“Shit she saw” Kennedy said, gulping down guiltily. 

“Yeah, so?” Ponce said back. Making the both of them lean down, Ponce resting his head further into the other’s back, forcing Jack’s elbows to be trapped between his chest and the table. “It’s okay Jackie boy, if Cleo saw then she knows not to fuck with me. After all I love you too much to let you go” 

“Didn’t realise you were the jealous type, Poncie”


End file.
